


Juramento de amor

by Lyra_stella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_stella/pseuds/Lyra_stella
Summary: Os BlaironTodos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y al mundo de Harry Potter.Prohibido copias o adaptaciones sin mi autorización.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 10





	Juramento de amor

La brisa era fresca en el rostro de los invitados que habían llegado a la madriguera.

Se había abierto un espacio seguro de aparición y así también poder evitar periodistas. No todos los días un integrante del famoso trío de oro se casaba.

La hermosa decoración en tonos blancos y grises rindiendo honor al prometido de Ronald Weasley. Si Ron había caído por el hermoso chico de Slytherin Blaise Zabini.

Para nadie fue sorprendente realmente ya que siempre que se veían juntos surgía una ola masiva de magia caliente a su alrededor.

Fue en la guerra mágica que Ron pensando que quizás moriría fue hacia Blaise besándolo y diciéndole un te amo antes de correr a la batalla.

Tiempo después cuando Voldemort fue derrotado que ellos tuvieron su primera cita y se declararon muy enamorados el uno del otro. Y luego de varios años en una cena familiar en la madriguera se comprometieron aún cuando la madre de Blaise lo desheredó y desconoció como hijo.

****

Blaise miraba por la ventana vestido elegantemente con un hermoso traje blanco y una túnica gris. Veía desde ahí, los lindos arcos cubiertos de magnolias y nenúfares. Pequeñas hadas de jardín se encargaban de llenar con su brillo los grandes arreglos en las mesas. Linternas encantadas brillaban en el cielo y sobre los invitados.

Ginny se acercó tocando su hombro, Blaise la miró y sonrió.

-Te he notado algo disperso ¿estás bien? le preguntó suavemente.

Éste asintió sentándose en el sofá de la habitación. Luna se acercó junto a su novia.

-Estoy bien chicas, sólo un poco herido que el orgullo de mi madre sea más grande que su amor por mi dijo dejando caer una lágrima.

Ginny fue hacia él abrazándole y Luna secó sus lágrimas. Draco entró en ese momento y se preocupó.

-¿Qué sucede Blay? le preguntó un poco asustado.

-Piensa en su mamá dijo Luna separándose de él.

Draco tomó sus manos.

-Blaise, tu madre es una mujer prejuiciosa, llena de viejos rencores y dolor. Tu vida no ha sido fácil pero fuiste valiente cuando te negaste a unirte a Voldemort y fuiste recompensado con un hombre que te ama y te adora. Te ha entregado a su familia para que la consideres tuya. No llores por lo que no puedes tener y si vas hacerlo es de felicidad al casarte con Ron le terminó de decir colocando el ramo de flores en su mano.

-Ahora eres un hermano para mi y te prometo que serás tan feliz a nuestro lado que la loca de tu madre quedará a segundo plano le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Se escuchó la voz de Harry.

-Deténte, no puedes verlo reclamó.

Pero aún así los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

-¿Ángel? se escuchó la voz de Ron.

Luna fue a la puerta abriéndola un poco.

-¿Qué sucede Ronald? le preguntó.

-Quiero verlo aunque sea un minuto por favor le pidió.

-No puedes le repitió su mejor amigo.

La rubia abrió la puerta dándole acceso.

-Vayamos a terminar los últimos detalles les ordenó Ginny. Harry se veía reacio pero su novio lo arrastró con él.

****

Blaise vio a su prometido se veía tan guapo vestido completamente de blanco. Ron se volteó sonriéndole pero se preocupó con los rastros húmedos de sus pestañas. Fue hacia él y se acuclilló para mirarle. Tomó sus manos acariciándolas.

-Estás hermoso ángel le dijo besando su frente.

Blaise se sonrojó y se puso tímido.

-Tú te ves muy guapo, mucho susurró.

-Sabes que tu madre se volverá histérica si sabe esto Ronald le regañó.

Ron ignoró eso y besó sus labios.

-Te amo, quiero ir a ese altar y convertirte en mi esposo. Juntos formaremos una familia y te juro que te haré tan malditamente feliz que jamás sentirás arrepentimientos de estar conmigo le aseguró sacando de su túnica una pequeña cajita.

-¿Qué es? pelirrojo, no debemos darnos joyas hasta la ceremonia de unión le miró con el seño fruncido.

-Porque no lo abres primero le pidió sonriendo.

Blaise hizo caso y al abrirla sus lágrimas cayeron sin poder creer lo que veía. Era el broche con su emblema familiar, un nenúfar blanco rodeado con las iniciales de su familia. Los padres los guardaban para entregarlos a sus herederos en sus bodas.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? le preguntó llorando.

Ron secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió.

-No hay nada que yo no haría por ti, fui a visitar a tu madre junto a la mía. Al principio estaba furiosa pero luego mi madre la llevó a una charla privada. Cuando regresó yo me arrodillé frente a ella y le dije que si no quería venir a nuestra boda la entendía y estaba bien pero que por favor reconociera el amor a su hijo le contó. Blaise le miraba asombrado.

-Ella se fue y regresó con esta cajita. Me pidió que te hiciera muy feliz y que esperarás a que ella estuviera lista terminó por decirle besando sus manos.

Blaise se lanzó sobre él haciéndolos caer en el suelo. Repartió besos por el hermoso rostro de su pelirrojo.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo le repetía una y otra vez.

Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Ya es hora hermano le escuchó decir a Harry.

Ron ayudó a Blaise a levantarse y le colocó el broche en la solapa de su traje dándole un beso.

-¿Listo ángel? le preguntó al hombre de su vida.

-Mas que listo le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Ronald salió en compañía de su mejor amigo y Molly Weasley tomó su brazo. Esa hermosa y cálida mujer le entregaría a los brazos del hombre que amaba y se sentía dichoso.

-Gracias le susurró mientras caminaban. Ella con una sonrisa le respondió -de nada hijo-

Una boda llena de romance unió las magias de Ron y Blaise. Un amor difícil pero poderoso.

-Felicidades señores Weasley-Zabini felicitó el ministro de magia lanzando al cielo el nuevo emblema familiar que surgía de esta unión.

{Un nenúfar protegido por las garras de un León}


End file.
